Samurai Cowboys Side Effects
by ExtremeAction1130
Summary: This story follows the current storyline on General Hospital. A month after the Port Charles epidemic, some of the survivors of the virus started to disappear. Samurai Cowboys Investigations has their first case when a woman hires them to find her missi
1. Chapter 1

Samurai Cowboys - Side Effects

By hitmaker1130

Disclaimer: General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney Inc. The Samurai Cowboys are mine.  
Summary:

This story follows the current storyline on General Hospital. A month after the Port Charles epidemic, some of the survivors of the virus started to disappear. Samurai Cowboys Investigations has their first case when a woman hires them to find her missing brother who was among the survivors. This is the first time introduction of the Yakuza to General Hospital and first mention of TrustCorp.

Chapter One – Gone, but not Forgot

Zoë Mallory woke up with a migraine. She found herself in a prison-like cell where she was lying on a cot. Zoë looked around and saw her cellmate sitting on the floor crying, a short brunette woman. Zoë remembered walking home from work when she got jumped by some oriental guys. She fought back, kicking and swinging, but got a hard chop in the back of the neck. Zoë rubbed the back of her neck as she got up and goes to her cell door. Across from her in the facing cell was a blonde-haired girl in her mid-late teens, banging on the cell.

"Let's us out of here!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Zoë shook her head as she sees the girl wasted her time. She looked around and saw more people in the jail cells. One of the prisoner she notices was familiar, somebody her dad told her about: Sonny Corinthos. Zoë was in shock to see that someone had the guts to kidnap the Kingpin of Port Charles. She walked over to her cellmate to pump out some information.

"Hi, My name is Zoë Mallory," she introduced herself," And I know I just got here, but I need to know what going on and how screwed are we.

Samantha McCall looked up at the newcomer. She cannot believe that one person had that many different colors in her hair. That was the first thing Sam notice about Zoë when two big Japanese men dragged her in the jail cell. They then went over to one of the cells, grabbed Dillon Quartermaine, and dragged him off. Lulu was still crying when she got here. The new girl in her cell was bothering Sam, as if she knew more then she does.

"I don't know what going on, so stop bothering me," Sam snapped at Zoë, "It's not like we could something about it."

"Well, I got plans for the weekend," Zoë told Sam, "And being with you and these crybabies isn't one of them."

Sam got pissed when she heard what Zoë said. The girl got an attitude problem and Sam does not need this. She sits down to think about what has happened. When Sam was kidnap, she and Jason were going to Kelly's for dinner. Four people dressed like ninja attack Jason and beaten him up. They dragged Sam off and left him for death. She does not know if Jason was still alive. Tears rolled down when that dawned on her.  
Zoë decided to get to know her fellow inmates, if she going to plan a prison breaks. She checked her pockets and pulled out a metal mirror. With the mirror, Zoë then reached to the next-door cell see whose was in it. Two older women, one was a redhead, were in the next -door cell. Sam looked and wondered what Zoë was doing.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Sam asked her.

"Getting us all out of here," Zoë said. Sam shook her head and threw her arms up in the air.

Skye Quatermaine spotted the mirror from the corner of the cell. She and Alexis Davis have been there for a lot longer then anybody else. Alexis was shaking after a guard put her back in her cell. Skye started to worry about Alexis. Zoë started to worry if that woman was about to crack.

"What's wrong with her?" Zoë asked Skye while trying to keep the mirror steady. "The people that kidnap us are drawing blood from us," Skye told Zoë," They took Alexis to draw blood twice."

Now Zoë knew that they had to get out of this prison. The fact that the capturers were drawing bloods must be something to do with the virus thing a month ago. Zoë started to put the facts together when suddenly the prison main doors. The two thugs drag a weaken Dillon back to his cell while a small Asian women followed them. She looked around to check on her guests.

"This must be the welcome wagon," Zoë joked to Sam as the woman went over to Sonny's cell.

"Mr. Corinthos," she said," You must be wondering how you end in such a surprising situation."

"No, I was wondering who was stupid enough to put a little girl like you in charge," Sonny told her," And you better hope you didn't hurt my son while busting into my HOUSE!"

"Your son was not our target, you were," the woman told Sonny," We didn't harm him, but that will charge if you don't cooperate with us."

Then the thugs went over to Zoë and Sam's cell and open it. They grabbed both Zoë and Sam and dragged them out of the prison. The girls started kicking and punching at the guards. The woman slapped the both of them in the face, knocking them unconscious. Everyone was surprised at what has happened as the door close.

"What's going on here?" Dillon said as he regains conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Samurai Cowboys - Side Effects By hitmaker1130

Disclaimer: General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney Inc. The Samurai Cowboys are mine.  
Summary:  
This story follows the current storyline on General Hospital. A month after the Port Charles epidemic, some of the survivors of the virus started to disappear. Samurai Cowboys Investigations has their first case when a woman hires them to find her missing brother who was among the survivors. This is the first time introduction of the Yakuza to General Hospital and first mention of TrustCorp. 

Chapter Two – Here Comes the Pain

Calvin Donaldson was just finishing set the computer network of the new office when a woman's voice was heard from the downstairs' dojo. She was crying and sobbing. Calvin grabbed a napkin for the woman. "So, what can I do for you, Miss?" Calvin asked her as they went upstairs to the offices.

"My brother has been missing for over two weeks now," She told him, "I report to the police, they couldn't find him."

While Calvin was talking to the new client, Judson Travison and Frankie Rollins was busy moving equipment into the dojo. The dojo was part of an old warehouse at the north side of Port Charles. Their partner, Charlene "Charlie" Hurst, bought the warehouse to covert it into a spa and dojo. She wants a place for people who were still recovering from the virus outbreak.

The woman introduced herself as Debra Beddings. She was out of town on business when the outbreak happened. Her brother, Billy got sick and she couldn't get into the city because it was quarantined. Weeks after the breakout ended, she was supposed to meet to go to their parents in Boston, but he never shown up. 

"He never returned to his apartment," Debra told Calvin, "I check the spots that he goes to, but his friends haven't seen in weeks."

"We see what we can do," Calvin told her, "I just needed all the information you got so far and we get started today."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Debra said as she leaves.  
Calvin got downstairs to get everybody to a meeting. This was their first case, so he wanted to get things right. Charlie just walked in when Calvin told her about their first case. She wanted to make sure this isn't a wild goose crash. Charlie wanted to open up her dojo/spa complex to the public this week and she need everybody to be there. The new girl they just hired went missing.

"What's her name again?" Calvin asked as he went upstairs to get some files.

"Zoë Mallory," Charlie told him.

Calvin and Charlie went into the new meeting in the complex where the Samurai Cowboys discussed their cases. Judson and Frankie retrofit it so it will stand from the rest of the complex. Dr. T'Chang and Peterson just walked in after a long shift at General Hospital. Calvin and Charlie were trying to figure out what was Billy Beddings doings on the day that he disappeared. Billy was working as an orderly over at General Hospital and was doing overtime to pay for collage. Calvin wanted to start at the hospital for answer. He also had a hunch that this was much bigger then one person missing.

Calvin still was getting used to the fact that his brother Melvin has put him and Judson in charge of the Port Charles Samurai Cowboys Investigation (SCI) offices. Judson's brother Cordell never liked Port Charles, so they decided to go across the country to set up a network of SCI cells. Judson, Clavin and Charlie decided to use the dojo/spa complex as a headquarters. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Cowboys - Side Effects **

**By hitmaker1130**

Disclaimer: General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney Inc. The Samurai Cowboys are mine.  
Summary:  
This story follows the current storyline on General Hospital. A month after the Port Charles epidemic, some of the survivors of the virus started to disappear. Samurai Cowboys Investigations has their first case when a woman hires them to find her missing brother who was among the survivors. This is the first time introduction of the Yakuza to General Hospital and first mention of TrustCorp.

Chapter Three – The Queen Pin is here.

Zoë woke up and found that she was strapped to a chair and having another headache. Zoë turned her head and found Sam strapped to another chair beside her. Sam has a needle in her left arm, with blood coming though the tube. Zoë could feel a needle struck in her left arm too. The thugs came back to the room speaking Japanese to each other. Zoë closed her eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"What do these guys want with our blood?" Zoë thought to herself

Sam woke up and found herself strapped to a chair with a needle in her arm. She tried to free herself as she looks around. Sam saw Zoë next to pretending to be sleep. The Asian woman, who leading the thugs around went over to Sam and stare at her. She started to touch Sam in a weird way and speck Japanese to her. Zoë saw this and got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I don't believe this crap," Zoë thought about Sam

The woman then walked over to Zoë and touches her face. Zoë started to feel sick. The woman then whispers something in her ear. Sam looked over to Zoë wondered what did the woman said to her. Zoë was surprised of what the woman told her and got mad. The woman then took the needle out of Zoë's arm and put a badge on the wound. Sam was too weak to fight back as the thugs carried back to the prison, but Zoë wasn't. She kicked the thug carrying Sam in the face while jabbing her elbow in the other thug's eye. When she landed on the ground, Zoë kicked both of them in the crotch. She then got Sam and started to go for the nearest exit. Sam was still out of it and started to become dead weight for Zoë. The thugs got up and chased the girls thought out the building. Sam manages to keep up with Zoë, but the thugs were catching up.

"This is turning into a bad episode of "24", Zoë told Sam as they finally found an exit out of the building.

"We need to get back so we free the others," Sam told Zoë as they ran toward a wooded area nearly, "Sonny, my mother and everybody else are in trouble."

"Yeah and how are we going to do that?" Zoë ask her, "what we need to do is get to a phone or radio or something."

Zoë suddenly remembered something as Sam started to shrieked. Russell Kincaid, the tech guy at her new job gave a special pager with a panic button on it. She hide it somewhere so that the thugs can't find it.

"Work, you piece of crap," Zoë said as she tapped the button.

Sam walked over to Zoë and grabbed the pager from her hand.

"What is this?" she asked Zoë as she looked over it.

"It's a pager/panic button my bosses gave me at my new job," Zoë told her, "I was getting off work when the goons grabbed me."

"We need to come up with a plan to rescues everyone else before that witch starts killing them," Sam to Zoë as they walked though the woods some more, "God, I wish Jason was here."

"We need help to do that and we properly miles away form the nearest phone," Zoë complained as she looked behind her, "If we go back, we need to go for a cell phone."

Sam started to worry as she heard voices from behind her. Zoë grabbed a stick from off the ground as she signaled Sam to hide in the brushes. Sam picked a stick to use for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Attack at General Hospital

Carly Benson Corinthos was scared. After finding her son Michael knocked out on the floor of her ex-husband's house, she called 911 and an ambulance rushed over. Her other son, Morgan was upstairs sleeping when the attack happened. Sonny's bodyguard Max was knocked out when Carly got there. When they got to General Hospital, Michael regain consensus. Max told Carly that a brunch of guys dressed as ninja busted in the house. Carly then saw Jason holding an ice-pack to his head in the ER.

"What's happened to you, Jason?" Carly asked him, "Where's Sam?"

Jason told Carly about being jumped by Asian thugs on their way to Kelly's. When he came to, Sam was nowhere to be found. Jason manages to rip the shirt of one the thugs and saw tattoos. He recognized them as Yakuza.

"What is Yakuza?" Carly asked Jason

"Japanese Mafia, the baddest in the business," he told her as a nurse was checking on him, "I only heard stories about these guys, never thought they come here."

Dr. Patrick Drake was checking on Michael and Max while Carly was talking to Jason. He was planning to go on a dinner date with Dr. Robin Scorpio, but could find her. Patrick started to worry when some of the epidemic survivors were going missing, that Robin could be in danger. He then saw Emily Quartermaine talking to a guy wearing a cowboy hat.

When Judson decided to go to General Hospital, he wasn't expected a warm welcome. Everyone was still recovering from the epidemic ordeal. Ms. Quartermaine was the last one to see Billy Beddings before he disappeared. Charlie decided to come along to talk to Dr. Allen Quartermaine about donating a status memorial to the hospital. She always wanted to help in any way she can. Judson thought it was good PR for the SCI.

"He was going on his lunch break after cleaning the rooms on my floor," Emily told Judson, "That was the last I saw of him."

"Thank you very much for your time, Ma'am," Judson told her as he handed her his business card, "And if you remembered anything, please call."

Patrick shook his head when he saw this. Carly shook her head and tried not to laugh when she saw what happen. Jason just angrily shared at Judson as he went for the elevator. Judson noticed Jason staring at him.

"It's better that he was dating Emily than Sonny," Carly commented to Jason.

Judson decided to find Charlie to see what she got. He then noticed some strange guys hanging around the hospital. All of them were Asian, properly Japanese. He reached for to call the office. He then saw one of them carry a young woman in a doctor's coat. Judson followed them to the stair well; he then noticed another one carrying a blonde-headed candy striper. The thugs carried both women down the stair well to the ground floor. Judson followed to a black van outside to the hospital.

Judson pulled out his Peacemaker and pistol-wiped two of the thugs in the back off the head. He didn't noticed Carly and Patrick following him after Emily told them what he wanted. Charlie was on the ground floor when she sensed that Judson was in trouble. He fought with the rest of the thugs as Carly and Patrick got Robin and Maxie out the van.

"Who the hell are these people," Patrick asked Carly.

Carly jumped one of the thugs and ripped his shirt off. She saw the same tattoos that Jason described to her. Charlie ran in and went kung-fu on the thugs. By the time Jason got downstairs, most of them got away while one was left behind. Carly was still kicking at him.

"And this is for putting your hands on my boy!" Carly yelled as she kicked the thug some more.

Jason had to pull her off as Patrick was standing around with a dumb look on his face. Judson checked around for more thugs while Charlie was checking on Robin and Maxie. Judson pulled his cell phone to make when he noticed that Jason was pointing his gun at him. He points his Peacemaker at Jason in return.


End file.
